


Decorations

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Hummelholidays 2017 Prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Other, kid!kurt, mentions of Kurt's mom's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It was in the middle of the night and there were crashes and banging and clanking and all sorts of noises that shouldn’t even be heard in Burt Hummel’s kitchen at 11 o’clock into the night. But there were (noises) so Burt has to pick himself off bed to check things out





	Decorations

_Bang! Bam! Crash! Clank!_

Burt immediately jolted from his deep slumber at the loud crashes of what it seems to be pots and pans from the kitchen. Letting out a groan, Burt turned to look at his digital clock on his bedside table.

**_11:27 pm_ **

Seeing that there was no one else living in his house, besides himself and his 9-year-old son, Burt concluded that the ruckus was made by the latter. Feeling slightly placated by the thoughts that there wasn’t a break in of any sorts, Burt slowly allowed himself to fall asleep.

_Wait a minute…_

Burt immediately sat back up, realizing that his 9-year-old son shouldn’t even be awake at this hour much less be creating such a ruckus in the kitchen. The kid has school tomorrow!

Grumbling to himself, Burt got out of bed and putting on his house slippers. Mumbling a few incoherent words, Burt decided to check in his son’s room just in case that there was a burglary and the burglar decided to help himself to the kitchen. As Burt slowly approached the room door, he noticed the slightly ajar door and peeked in. Everything was silent in the room, pitch dark other than a dim light shining through the window from the streetlights outside. The bed was empty, blankets were left on the floor, no sign of any kid.

Burt let out a sigh and began shuffling his way towards the kitchen, walking down the stairs rather unwillingly. Seeing how the lights in the kitchen were on, it further proves that his missing son was in it, creating a mess of some sort. Not wanting to scare the latter, Burt quietly approached the entrance to the kitchen, hiding at the side with only his head peeking out slightly.

And there he was, his son, in his power ranger pyjamas. His face covered with icing powder as he diligently mixed up some kind of concoction in a mixing bowl, soft murmurings coming from the smaller, could be heard.

“Aren’t I doing a good job? I remembered. 3 cups of icing sugar and then slowly add half a cup of milk.”

As the child stopped mixing, he moved further down the counter, pointing to the different bowls filled with coloured icing. “I made the pink icing, green icing, red icing and white icing. It’s all the colours you used on your gingerbread men.”

“If you think the colours are pretty,” he continued as he reached out for the plate filled with decorated gingerbread men, “look at the gingerbread men I decorated with it. Mrs Susan from down the street gave some to me without decorating it.”

Burt smiled sadly as he continued listening to his son talk, heartbreaking slightly as understood who exactly he was talking to. Glancing up at the ceiling briefly, Burt entered the kitchen with a knock on the wall.

“Hey there bud. What are you doing up so late?”

Kurt watched with sudden nervousness as Burt continued walking closer, “Nothing?”

“Am I in trouble?“ Kurt asked as he slowly stepped away from the counter.

"Maybe on other days, yes,” Burt admitted as he watched how dejected Kurt got at that response, “but not today pal. I know why you’re up Kurt.”

Both father and son turned to look at the pile of messes created by the latter, along with the plate of gingerbread men that was haphazardly drawn on. “You miss your mum don’t you?”

Nodding his head miserably, Kurt whispered, “a lot.”

It’s been barely a couple of months since the passing of Elizabeth Hummel and the Hummel men were taking it day by day to grieve and slowly fill up the hurts in their hearts over the loss of a wife and mother.

Ruffling his son’s hair, Burt stared at the bowls filled with various coloured icing and plates after plates of undecorated gingerbread men, “well, these gingerbread men aren’t going to decorate themselves, are they? So why don’t you tell me what to do and we can decorate these together?”

Kurt blinked his eyes hopefully to which Burt bend down slightly to look at Kurt in his eyes. “I know I’m not your mum Kurt, but I’m going to be here in ways your mum has all your life. Is that okay bud?”

Smiling at his dad, Kurt pointed to the piping bag that was sticking out of the red icing bowl, “well dad, you’re gonna need that.”

Without a falter, Burt grabbed the piping bag before saluting at his son. And soon, the two Hummel men started a new tradition, well, more of continuing an old tradition in a new year. It wasn’t the most ideal circumstance but, Kurt couldn’t help but be any more thankful for his dad.


End file.
